


What's Next?

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: They hardly fought since leaving the White House.  Leo never realized how much he wanted a peaceful life until he actually got one.





	What's Next?

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This story takes place in the summer of 2013, after Leo resigns as Vice-President and is the follow up to Every New Beginning Comes from Some Other Beginning's End. This is #1 in the New York, New York series--life after the White House.  


* * *

“They want me to run it and I am allowed to make whatever changes I want.”

“OK. So what are we talking about?” Nora asked.

CJ and Nora sat at a corner table in a Cosi on the Upper West Side of Manhattan. Bill and Sylvie were at a table close by, still watching over their charge. According to the Department of the Treasury, they would remain on the job for the next three to five years. Especially if CJ took a job in which a lot of travel was required. Leo still had two agents and the children had three.

“Well, I’ll be the Northeast regional director of Action AIDS. I want to bring in Donna as my Director of Fundraising. You will be the Assistant Regional Director, backing me up as you always do. Carol will direct the office staff. We need three full-time secretaries, admins, interns, and at least four lawyers.”

“What’s regional director mean? What area will be covered?”

“Washington, DC to Maine. You and I will travel to all the major cities, but it will be overnight trips. We’ll plan fundraisers, advertising campaigns, needle exchanges, education programs…this is going to be good work Nora.”

“I know. But I want to be home by seven and I don’t want to travel too much.”

CJ nodded.

“Have you spoken to Donna?” Nora asked.

“Yeah. Cliff is taking the job at the Princeton law firm so she can commute into the city everyday. Did she tell you she was pregnant again?”

Nora shook her had, making a clicking noise with her tongue.

“I had to hear it from Cliff if you can believe it. How far along is she?”

“Just out of her first trimester when I talked to her on Sunday. Are you taking my offer?”

“What’s the money like?”

“Its $250,000 to start. It’s not going to be as good for Donna and Carol, but they already accepted. Carol worked at the White House for 13 years…she is used to being poor.”

She would actually make more at this new job than she ever made in the federal government.

“I love the idea; let me talk to the speechwriter about it. Honestly, I think he has gotten used to my being home with the kids.”

“I think Leo wants to get rid of me.” CJ replied.

They both laughed, finishing their coffee.

“Let’s go to Saks.” Nora said. “Prada is having a floor show and sale.”

“You just said the magic word.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Hey munchkins; where is dad?”

“We are so not munchkins.” Charlie replied. She would be ten in a couple of months.

She and Tim were playing some kind of racecar game on TV.

“Shit.” Charlie muttered as she got into a three-car pileup.

“Watch your mouth. Where is your father?”

“Dad went out with some people.” Tim replied. “Drinks and stuff…Sam was with him. I think they want to talk about him making speeches.”

“Seriously? Drinks and stuff?”

“That’s what Chuck got from holding up the glass to the study wall.”

CJ looked at her daughter and she nodded.

“Is that all sweetie?”

“Uh huh. Something about speeches and a book.”

“Thanks. I need to talk to you guys.”

“What’s up?” Tim asked as he watched his mother go into the kitchen. She came out with a glass of red wine.

“I am going back to work.”

“Awesome mom!” Charlie exclaimed. “Are you going to do cool stuff for women like Aunt Daisy?”

“Yes and no. I am going to be the Northeast regional director for Action AIDS.”

“What’s that mean?” Tim asked. “Move over Charlie; you're going to crash into me.”

“Live with it. What will you do mom?”

“We will work to prevent the spread of HIV, and raise money to find a cure and help people who can't afford medicine get it. There are lots of things to be done.”

“Are you going to work a lot?” Tim asked.

“At least three days a week I will be home by 7. And I will be here on the weekends, though I may travel sometimes. We won't be separated like we were in the White House. I will always be there for all of your activities.”

“I am seriously considering learning to play the cello.” Charlie said.

CJ smirked, gently yanking one of her blonde pigtails.

“Hello.”

“Living room.” CJ called out.

Leo walked in and looked at his family. The dog jumped down from the couch demanding love. Leo gave it to him as he always did.

“You guys were playing that when I left an hour ago…time to get off. Read a book or something.”

“It’s our last game dad.” Tim said. “Can we order in tonight?”

“I don’t see why not.” Leo said. 

He sat on the couch and Winston Churchill jumped up. He put his head in Leo’s lap, enjoying being scratched behind the ears.

“Hello to you too honey.” CJ said. “Yes, I had a great day, and that hello kiss just made my knees weak. Thank you.”

“Huh?” Leo looked at her.

CJ narrowed her blue eyes.

“Huh? That’s all you have to say. I am going to order dinner.”

Charlie wanted Chinese and Tim wanted pizza. Leo didn’t say anything as he looked after his wife with a strange look on his face. He certainly did not want to fight with her. They hardly fought since leaving the White House. Leo never realized how much he wanted a peaceful life until he got one.

“I don’t just want salad Claudia Jean!” he finally shouted.

“OK.” She called from the kitchen.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“CJ, are you awake?”

“Wha…?”

She opened her eyes, letting out a big yawn.

“Are you awake?” Leo asked.

“Since it is probably quarter to two the answer to that question should be no. Are you alright?”

She turned and looked at his face, trying to make him out in the dark.

“Sam and some other people want me to do a 12 to 15 city speaking tour. They are about to release another biography of my life; they think it would be good to capitalize on it.”

“You don’t need to capitalize on it. Firstly, you are not some has been hack; you are Leo McGarry. Secondly, you don't need the money.”

“Is that a no?”

“You certainly don’t need my permission Leo. I just don’t want you traveling around like John Hoynes does; spouting bullshit to the masses.”

“That rhetoric got him back in the Senate…when has that ever happened before? I definitely don't condone how he went about things though. It is a lot of money for an hour or so of my time. I would like to do it.”

“So do it. Get a schedule together and we’ll look at it. When?”

“September, to coincide with the release of the book. Here, then Philly, Boston, DC, LA, Atlanta, Chicago, Miami, maybe even Vegas and Seattle. I have people mulling over that now. My asking price is $100,000.”

“Whoa, that is a lot of money Leo.”

“Not for a Vice-President. I thought we could put it away for the kids.”

“Yeah. I am going back to work in September.” She said.

“You are?”

“Yeah. Northeast regional director for Action AIDS, based here in Manhattan. I will handle Washington, DC to New England. It will require a bit of travel, but nothing like my last job.”

“What are they giving you?” Leo asked.

“$350,000. More important than that, I get free reign. This will be my show with my cast of characters. I thought I could try it for a couple of years. If I'm good at it, if we all are, I think I want to start my own charity. That may be some time off.”

“You are a brilliant woman Claudia Jean. You can do everything you set your mind to.”

Leo pulled her into his arms.

“I believe that I owe you a hello kiss.” He said.

“Now you remember. I should deny you.”

“You’ve never denied me.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

Charlie added cream and sugar to his coffee. It was a rainy Wednesday afternoon and the McGarry house was eerily quiet. That morning Leo and CJ dropped Tim off at the bus. He would be gone for four weeks, camping in the forests of Vermont. Charlie would be going to theatre camp, but she was staying in the city. Right now she was out with her mother for a girl’s afternoon. Leo hoped the weather hadn’t dampened their spirits. If he knew his daughter like he believed, he seriously doubted it.

“So, how are we going to do this?” Charlie asked.

As usual he had his trusty pocket sized notebook. He flipped to a clean page, holding up the pen expectantly.

“Are you sure that I'm not taking you away from something important?” Leo asked.

“For the millionth time, no. I am not set to go back to court until Monday. I’ll go back to the office whenever I'm done here…there are depositions to go through.”

Charlie was an ADA for the New York County. Both Leo and Jed believed it was the perfect place to begin his political career. Charlie took all their advice to heart…there weren’t two people he trusted more. He also loved the work.

“OK.” Leo sipped his coffee. He was only allowed two cups a day, and usually he managed to have just one. “I need a personal assistant. I need her to be like Margaret Charlie; super efficient, a tad bit pushy, maybe in her 30s or 40s. I also need her to understand that there is a line that shall never be crossed.”

“Why don't you just call Margaret?”

“She has a wonderful job at GW Hospital. It is not fair to ask her to give that up for something temporary. She has Brian and Theadora to think about too.”

Brian and Theadora were Margaret’s children, seven and three respectively. She just turned up pregnant in the last year of the Bartlet Administration. Neither CJ nor Leo hassled her about the circumstances of the father…it seemed to be a touchy subject and she was already emotionally fragile. She confided in CJ that Bruno Gianelli was the father. They had an on-again, off-again whatever you call it dating back to the reelection campaign. The news devastated Leo. The political strategist was also the father of her second child.

It surprised him that Margaret could and would keep a secret of that magnitude from him. Without her knowledge (hell, she probably knew; she knew everything), he called Bruno. Leo told him he would put his name on the child’s birth certificate and make sure that his child wanted for nothing. If he did not, or he slipped up, Leo would make sure he regretted it. So far, so good…Bruno turned out to be a better father than Leo wanted to admit.

“Starting when?” Charlie asked, bringing Leo out of his memories of Bruno.

“The Tuesday after Labor Day. Put an ad in the Times. We’ll have you and Sam do some interviews, knock it down to three prime candidates and then I will sit down with them. I trust your judgment completely; you know what I will and won't tolerate.”

“Only women?”

“I don’t want to be a sexist Charlie. It seems to me that a male secretary is peculiar. You know how long it took me to get used to Mitch changing my children’s diapers. Charlie, is it wrong that I have this aversion to the idea of being taken care of by a man?”

“You are set it your ways.” Charlie replied. “Leo, where you come from nurses, secretaries, and nannies are women. You certainly don’t believe that is all they can do, but you expect to see them in that role.”

“Is that a polite way of telling me I am an old man?” Leo asked.

“The khakis, checkered button down and constant companionship with a Yorkshire terrier make that obvious.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Hey dad, wanna talk to me?”

Charlie walked into her father’s study. Winston looked up from his dog bed, but went back down when he saw that his master was in no danger. The 10 year old sat on the arm of the chair.

“No. Did your mother tell you that?”

“Nope.”

“Um OK.” Leo looked at her.

“I just thought with Tim gone you and I could talk some.”

“Is something wrong pumpkin?”

Leo pushed his glasses up and looked over papers on his desk.

“No. I don’t know if we spend enough time together and I don't like that very much. We should do something together.”

“What did you have in mind?” Leo asked.

“Dunno. What do fathers and daughters do? I know; we can go to a baseball game. Or we can see a matinee show…Hairspray is around again.”

“A baseball game sounds fun. Do you even like baseball?”

Charlie shrugged.

“See, I was really angling for Hairspray.” She said.

“Silly me. I should've known that right?”

“Uh huh. So can you call around and get us some tickets? You are important from what I hear.”

“Of course I can. Charlie…nevermind.”

“No daddy. I don't think that you love Tim more than me. I just believe that it is difficult for a 67-year-old man to identify with an 10-year-old girl. I am giving you the B.O.D. By the way, Aunt Daisy and Aunt Nora are here. I thought I would give you fair warning.”

“Thanks. What the hell is the B.O.D?”

“Benefit of the doubt daddy. Do you want something to eat; I can make you a turkey sandwich.”

Leo smiled at his daughter, brushing his hand across her soft cheek.

“That would be great pumpkin, thank you.”

“Mmm hmm.”

Charlie smiled, seemingly happy with the course of the conversation. She kissed her father’s temple and left his office to make his sandwich whistling some song Leo didn’t recognize.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Charlie and Sam are starting the process of hiring a short-term personal assistant. For the book tour, and some possible television appearances. I don’t want to do anything too serious because I already said to Matt that I had no intention of discussing the intricacies of his Administration until he was out of the White House.”

“Mmm hmm.”

CJ and Leo were in the bathtub. The water was warm, filled with bubbles, and Michael McDonald gave Motown a run for their money. She sat in front of her husband, eyes closed, her back resting on his chest as her knees bobbed near the surface of the water. She loved this tub…Leo made sure it was long, wide, and deep enough for the two of them to relax together. At least three days a week they took a bath. Now his hand relaxed on her stomach, contemplating going lower.

“I got a question for you baby.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I spend more time with Tim than Charlie?”

“Yes. She makes you uncomfortable Leo. It is certainly not because you don't love her. Still, I am not at all fond of it.”

“She called me on it this evening.” Leo said.

“I know; we encouraged her to. I want her to be able to express all of her feelings, especially to us. She loves you and she wants to spend time with her daddy. Here, let me help you Mr. Vice-President.”

CJ slid her hands into the water on top of his. She slid them down and he smiled, pausing to nibble her earlobe.

“It has been a while since you called me that.”

“The title is yours to keep, and mine to use at will. Are you and Charlie OK?”

“I got us tickets to see Hairspray on Wednesday afternoon; she really wants to see it. I thought maybe after that a late lunch.”

“If you take her to Elaine’s you’ll be back in her good graces. Ohhh…”

CJ arched her back, her head resting on Leo’s shoulder.

‘There it is. I wondered if I lost my touch for a moment there Claudia Jean.”

“No.” she murmured, pushing herself into his hand. “You could never lose your touch.”

Leo wore a smile as he slipped his fingers inside of her and took his wife on the route to pleasure. It was nice to know he still had it in him. That for some reason he would never figure out, this beautiful woman was turned on by him.

“Oh God.” CJ’s arm splashed down into the tub, sending water over the side. “Leo!”

“I'm here baby.”

She reached back to caress his face as he rubbed her breast and she climaxed. Leo kissed her neck softly, whispering loving words in her ear. CJ exhaled, her body slowly stopped trembling. Sometimes she thought the tremble afterward, the ripple effect, was the best part. Water helped…this could be why the McGarrys loved the tub. Turning to look at him, another plus of the big tub, CJ kissed his mouth.

“I love you Leo.”

“I love you too baby.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

“What are you doing here?” Toby walked into his office at City College of New York. “I thought I locked the door.”

“Nope, you didn’t. And what am I, the riffraff? Damn Tobus, no hug, no kiss?”

CJ stood from his chair, looking around his cluttered office with an air of disdain. Toby smiled at her. He leaned to kiss her cheek before haphazardly dropping his satchel on the floor.

“Would you like a soda or something?” he asked.

“Since I doubt you have any diet in there, the answer is no.” CJ replied. “What’s new pussycat?”

“You came to see me CJ.”

“I missed you.”

Toby smirked.

“We had dinner on Sunday.” He sat in his chair. “Please sit down, you know I hate when you loom.”

CJ leaned against his desk, pushing a copy of Jon Stewart’s America to the side. Toby taught political science and he was damn good at it. Of course, Toby was good at everything he endeavored, even the things he failed at. For years he was good at failure. Do whatever you do well, that was his motto.

“Nearly everyday since you rescued me from California I have seen you. I miss you sometimes.”

“Well, here I am in my stuffy office with no window. I don’t have classes tomorrow but I am going to stay late to grade these awful papers on the New Deal. We really are fighting an uphill battle with these kids.”

“Did Nora mention Action AIDS?” CJ asked.

Toby looked at his watch, a gift from Leo when he turned 60.

“15 minutes…that is a personal record I am sure.”

“Tobus!”

He laughed. 

“Don’t call me that.” he said that because it always came next…he gave up on that nickname more than a decade ago.

“We’ve talked about it. I will not hold her back if she wants to reenter the work force. The kids are used to her being mommy 24/7. She is going to have to sit and talk with them.”

Nicholas was 8, Jules 6, and little Karenna was 4. CJ nodded.

“Are you OK with it Toby?”

“Yeah. I think it is a good organization and it will be better with you and Nora’s expertise. I think the both of you, and your girls, can do wonders for Action AIDS. Is Leo going to do the book tour?”

“We are still discussing it. He and Charlie are working on finding an assistant to channel Margaret.”

“Is Margaret not available?” Toby asked. He opened his mini-fridge and grabbed a beer.

“She has a wonderful job at GW. Leo does not want to ask her to leave that and relocate for something temporary…she has the kids to consider too. Charlie and Sam will get him set up nicely. Josh is bringing Noah to town on Sunday. Wanna come over?”

“Yeah. How’s Hogan?”

“She loves her job at the Smithsonian, but I think she is losing interest in DC life. She and Josh are still chugging along.”

“You say it as if you are shocked.” Toby replied.

CJ shrugged, gently kicking his shin.

“I love them both Tobus, you know that I do, but I didn’t even expect them to go this far. Even if you add Noah into the equation. You see that they are still not married. I almost died of anticipation after Leo proposed.”

“I remember. I could not wait to marry Nora; and that is saying something considering how my first marriage ended.”

CJ nodded. Not Hogan though, she did not even have a bullshit wedding date that she constantly pushed back. She and Josh just lived in sin with their son. They both seemed happy but that didn’t mean that they were. She would call her niece tonight; see where things stood as of now.

“So, you missed me?” Toby asked, taking a good sip of his beer.

“What are you special? Yeah, I missed you a bit. I really am used to seeing you everyday, now it’s about once a week.”

Toby pulled her into his lap. CJ smiled, taking the beer and drinking it. Toby took it back.

“I lost you to my wife.” He said. “I deal with it; I only cry a few times a month now.”

“Ha, ha, ha. You play chess twice a week with Leo. I lost you to him, but I want you back. At least a piece of you.”

“Which piece?” Toby asked with a raised eyebrow.

CJ could not help but smile, turning quickly to kiss his lips. Then she stood.

“Just come Sunday and see Josh. Sam, Charlie, Daisy, and Donna will be there. It’s a family thing…bring the kids.”

“We’ll be there. Nicky has a crush on Charlie you know. Will you dance with me?”

“If you're nice. Later Tobus.”

She kissed his cheek and hugged him close.

“Goodbye Claudia Jean.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

Leo walked out into the glare of the sun, happy his glasses automatically changed to shades. Charlie put her shades on, looking up and down the street. Derrick, Mac, Lucy, and Jean surrounded them as best they could on the busy street.

“Move closer to me Charlie.” Jean said.

The little girl nodded, looking at her father.

“That was awesome daddy! You think I could play that role?”

“Of course I do. She is a chunky girl, but I still think you can do it. Chunky is still a word isn’t it?”

“Uh huh.” Charlie giggled. “Usually it is used only to describe peanut butter. Women are plus-size.”

“Thank you sweetheart.” Leo replied. “How about lunch? We can go to Elaine’s.”

“You’ve been talking to mom…she told you that I love it there.”

“She did.”

“We don’t have to go there. I’ll eat anywhere; I just want to be with you.”

Charlie slipped her elbow in her father’s and Leo smiled at her. She was nearly as tall as him, the image of her mother with her eyes and his hair color.

“What are we doing Mr. Vice-President?” Derrick asked.

“The car.”

“Marksman and Peanut are getting into the vehicle.”

“Where are we going daddy?”

“They get nervous when I am out in the open for too long.” Leo said. “It is their job. I thought you and I could have lunch in the Village…maybe do some shopping.”

Charlie’s eyes widened as she was shuffled into the waiting Lincoln.

“Really? Did you take your Centrum Silver this morning?”

Leo laughed. She had her mother’s wicked jaw that was for sure.

“You are Claudia Jean’s child. Yes, I had my Centrum; we will do lunch and shopping. Just you and I.”

Charlie began to sing the Eddie Rabbitt and Crystal Gayle song of the same title and her father was laughing again. She could hardly contain her happiness at having her father all to herself.

“So daddy, what do you think of my learning to play the cello? Possibly the oboe…I see a recording future with the oboe?”

Leo looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Charlotte, I think you may be the most unique child on the planet.” He said. “Are there any good restaurants in the Village?”

“Sure. Even if you want plain old American food.” She replied.

“I am an old man; we are definitely doing plain old American food. Whoa, that made me sound like the people I don’t like. You know what; let’s go all the way…do something wild and different. Just nothing that will give me heartburn.”

“Groovy. There is a French fusion place, Pastis, which I think you'll like. Mom says you love French food.”

“I do, though French fusion is questionable. I think I am ready to throw caution to the wind. Martin, please turn right at the light.”

“Yes Mr. McGarry.”

Leo looked at his daughter as she stretched her long legs in the back of the luxury car. She looked content and relaxed. Now that he took a moment to think about it, she always looked content. Charlie was just Charlie, and thought she undoubtedly perplexed her father she seemed just fine. He wondered what she thought about when she was alone, or what she talked about with her friends. Did his little girl have male friends?

“What are you thinking about daddy? You have the thinking wrinkles on your forehead.”

“Do you have guy friends? Do girls your age have boyfriends?”

“Daddy! Were you really thinking about that?”

“Yeah, I was.”

“I don't hang out with a lot of boys, though I know them. Just Tim and sometimes his soccer friends. I hang with Lisa, Kate, sometimes Georgia when she is not being overdramatic. And DJ of course. DJ and I have discussed marriage.”

Daniel Joseph Chang was Charlie’s best friend. He did not seem to mind that he was constantly surrounded by girls…Leo thought he may have gotten a kick out of it.

“DJ likes girls?”

“He is not gay daddy just because he has female friends. That is so 1955.”

“Sorry. I am just trying to get an idea about you. I want to know what you're into and what makes you happy.”

“I know; you don’t have to figure all of that out today. Can we just get out here and walk? I love to look at all the window displays.”

“Sure. Martin, pull over here.”

He did, and Lucy opened the door.

“Marksman and Peanut are in the open air.” She said into her earpiece.

“Thanks for today daddy; I am having the most marvelous time.”

Leo looked at her with a big smile.

“What’s next pumpkin?”


End file.
